fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tess and Diane
Tess and Diane are a team of Sisters in The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. They are considered the team who argues the most. In every single leg they raced in, they constantly bickered and argued with each other. Despite Diane's strong racing ability, they were held back due to their arguments and she had only performed 1 Roadblock, which she was forced to do. These arguments would reach its boiling point in Finland, where Diane deliberately put Tess down, causing an argument that would've become physical if other teams hadn't stepped in. Although they survived that leg, they would argue their way out of the Race in 11th when they wasted time switching Detours and Diane's constant complaining and screaming towards Tess at the Roadblock. They have been established by fans as of the most hated teams ever. Profiles Tess Connection to your teammate: Sister Three words to describe you: Funny, compassionate, caring. Favourite hobbies: Eating fruit, partying, drinking fruit drinks. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Creating an official diet that has been one of the top in the world for effectiveness. What scares you most about travelling? Not being able to travel. What excites you most about travelling? Experiencing the many wonderful cultures. Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: I'm the decision maker of this team. This may cause some heated arguments. Pet peeve about your teammate: She often tells me to be quiet. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? I want to visit France, because I have always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower up close, not in the little postcards. What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning the grand prize)? Create memories that will stay with us for the rest of our lives. Diane Connection to your teammate: Sister Three words to describe you: Loyal, friendly, bold Favourite hobbies: Dancing, singing, kayaking, canoeing. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Fully paying off my mortgage. What scares you most about travelling? Nothing, travelling is the best. What excites you most about travelling? Trying the food. Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: She always makes the decisions. It won't matter if I'm right, we would always do her thing. Pet peeve about your teammate: She is very stubborn. Every time things don't go her way, she makes a huge fuss about it. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? India or Sri Lanka because we have relatives over in those countries. In addition, we have the language advantage. What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning the grand prize)? I want to have an amazing experience with my sister, as well as fix our communication issues. Race History Trivia * Tess and Diane are the first team to be eliminated in Vatican City. Category:Teams Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Teams Category:11th Place